The 'Red'
The Red is a pseudonym for a plot subject in Control Sequence, first brought up in Verse 2. Its completely unknown what it is currently but it may have been created or exists in the Boundary someplace. Basic info Its described as something to exist within a space similar to the Boundary by accessing a Gate. Though oddly at times nothing will appear to be there. For those that find it is seems to be something that exudes and makes Seithr as its own source of power. Within its space a body (or bodies) of power supposedly exist which can be made contact with. According to Valetha, its existence has a mind altering effect, inflicting a desire to kill and make the mind corrupt—likely due to the insane concentrated energies of the Boundary and seithr. It builds desire, sin, and other harmful natures evidently and drives people to pursue it and do anything to have it. History The Red's history is unknown, it stems back to before Ishana was sealed off, meaning its existence may of been before the time of the Third War of Ars Magus. In current day its not well known and is taboo to speak of in the presence of the Novus Orbis Sequentia. Plot The Red is first introduced in Verse 2 by Valetha Deumos. Its believed to be something that doesn’t exist, which most scientists believe to be ludicrous to even acknowledge given that its existence is based on theories that were disproved. When the Nadir Union attacked to gather souls for Zaezel, there apparently was an ulterior motive surrounding a NOS Scientist named Nezoku who was about to have his research confiscated by the government. Merely days ago he fled elsewhere, and the Union attacked, Zerde confirming they were there looking for research stemming from Ishana in the past. When Valetha followed the actions of the Illegal Forces she was struck by a memory of the city consumed by red. She explains it to Sylar as one being destroyed by the Red's power where people were reduced to seithr as punishment for a sin of creation. Since it triggered there, she believes that Nezoku knows about the Red as well, and his research must then have something to do with it which she explains to be the true reason the Boundary Manifestation Experiment Zaezel and the Nadir Union showed in Kagutsuchi at all. She believes that history is repeating itself and certain people still seeking the Red is bringing more death to the world. It is described as the largest sin committed by mankind, which Valetha claims they'll pay for. Valetha's Exposure Valetha believes herself to have been exposed to the Red by several scientists in the past who were experimenting illegally with a gate. She explains that the scientists who supposedly exposed her to it wouldn’t stop talking about it, she'd seen something within the gate that could be called similar to a Cauldron, only crimson and black with strange green veins—inside was a core like object. She was asked to make contact with it, but she didn't. Though mere exposure to it alone left Valetha severely altered and cold within. The government later on intervened in the project and killed the scientists who were experimenting with the boundary's gate as it was a sin against the world to do what they were. Ever since the event its existed in her head driving her mad and to kill others and left her with the imprint of a destroyed city which was evidently consumed by the Red. According to her it has a connection to Nex and is why she knows of him. She’s been looking for traces of it to find if its real, and what connection it has to her, following it back to Kagutsuchi where Nex was. The Red she believes leads to the inevitable fate of all things being destroyed, and will lead to the truth. Apparently the discovery/creation of the Red caused the destruction of Ishana. (Though there's no evidence to support Ishana was destroyed as the government claims its sealed off due to seithr levels). Trivia *It's called so because of the crimson nova that exists within it. Only that much is typically seen of it so most simply call it 'The Red' or the Red in the Boundary. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Location Category:Plot Category:EvoBlaze